Felt Good On My Lips
by WriteForTheSoul
Summary: After failed relationships, Edward and Bella are brought to each other one night. They realize that even though they both have baggage, they both need each other more than they ever thought. Their lives will never be the same. ExB
1. Felt Good On My Lips

**Hey guys! So I'm not really new to the whole fan fiction scene, but I have never really published anything. So here it goes!**

**I guess that is kind of a warning...haha. Anyways, this is just the beginning and I believe it is the hardest part. So give it a shot. Review and let me know what you think. I promise things can only get better from here ;) I am open to anything. So give some suggestions, maybe a little inspiration, whatever works ****lol **

**Just give me your thoughts! :) Oh and I need a beta sooo if you are interested in working with me, hit me up :)**

After a long week at work, my ideal way of relaxing is going back to my apartment and watch a little television or listen to music and read. Of course, the one time I am looking forward to going home to relax, I am being forced out of my apartment by my sister to go out.

"Edward it will be fun. Just stop complaining and come have a few drinks with Jasper and me," Alice, my pixie or a sister said. I'm not anti-social; it's just I like to have time for myself. But I can't deny my sister anything because if I do, I will be forced into something worse.

"Ok, Alice. Just text me the details and I'll meet you there soon." She seemed happy that I didn't fight further. I had hardly seen Alice since my divorce from Tanya. I ended it after I found her cheating on me with some guy in my apartment. I mean, it is one thing to cheat on someone, but have some class and do not do it in their apartment. So after that incident I just ended it. I wasted six years of my life on this woman I thought loved me as much as I did her.

But I am not going to think about it because if I don't go out tonight with a smile on my face, Jasper is going to go all therapist on my ass again. Jasper has been my friend since junior high. And while he is a very good therapist and very well-known in Seattle, I just did not always want everyone to know everything about what is going on inside my head.

So after work I go home and change into some more casual clothes: a pair of dark wash torn jeans and dark gray tee. I head over to the club Alice told me to meet them at. I walk in and am greeted with a hug from my favorite pixie and a "bro-hug" from Jasper. We went to sit at the bar.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked them. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Edward, we just did not want you to be…alone. I mean we know that you like to be alone sometimes, but it's been a month since…she left and we know that it can be hard to cope with something like this," Jasper started to explain.

_Shit! It's been a month? Holy Shit! It's been a month!_ "Yeah guys, it has been exactly a month since I walked in on _my_ wife fucking some other guy on _my_ bed in _my_ apartment and _I _kicked her out. She did not leave _me_. Thank you for reminding me, dear sister because I just thought that today was another day in the life of Edward fucking Cullen!"

I can't believe it's been a month since we have been over. "Edward, I'm sorry. I thought for sure you knew and were going to be…having a rough day," she said. _Every day is a rough day_, I thought.

"Alice, I think I want to go home, ok?"

"Absolutely not! You are going to stay here with us! Just have a few drinks and relax, ok?"

_I mean, I guess. I've kind of been neglecting my sister of any sort of attention lately._

"Ok, Alice. But only because I love you."

"Awe I love you too big brother. And because I love you, I am going to do this," she said. "Bartender, we need shots. And keep 'em comin'."

I'm fucking drunk.

_Shit! Tanya is going to be pissed._ Oh wait.

For some reason this is hilarious.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" Jasper slurred?

"I was just thinking about how Tanya would be so pissed that I was drunk, but, but we're fucking divorced! I'M A FREEE FUCKING MAN! Let's fucking toast to divorce!" I shouted.

"Amen to that!" a beautiful young woman said a few stools down from me. I couldn't help but laugh. Just as I was about to talk to her, Alice interrupted. "Ok, Edward. We're going to go because Jazz is…being Jazz," Alice said. We said our goodbyes and when she left I got up and moved over to the woman.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Isabella. But you can call me Bella," she said. She looked at me and for the first time I noticed her eyes. They were like chocolate orbs. _Chocolate orbs? Really?_

"Bella. I like it."

"Yeah I'm named after my grandmother. There's apparently some long ass story behind it but that's a story for another time." _Another time? I like the sound of that? _"So, what is your name?"

"Edward."

"Well, Edward, I love this song. You wanna dance?"

"Ah, why the hell not? I'm a free man!" I said. She set her drink down and grabbed my hand. There was a jolt that went through my body when her fingers laced with mine. _It's just the alcohol_, I thought.

I was lead to the dance floor and immediately Bella started moving her hips to the music. I had never heard the song, but I caught on and we were eventually dancing in sync with one another. My hands made their way to her hips, her arm around my neck. I hadn't been this close to a woman for a while and it felt normal and right.

Just as I was getting into it, the song ended.

"C'mon, let's get a drink," she said taking my hand once again and leading us to the bar. She ordered and the bartender gave us two purple looking drinks.

"What is it?"

"A little bit of everything."

We sat together in a booth in the corner laughing at random things and drinking copious amounts of alcohol. It felt nice to talk to someone who didn't know everything that was going on in your life. She was talking about how clumsy she is when I noticed her lips. They were perfect. Not too small but obnoxious. They were smooth and shiny…and I really want to feel them.

I think she noticed me staring. She leaned into me and she kissed me.

Her lips met mine and my body felt like it was on fire. I opened my mouth slightly to see if she would get the hint and let the kiss continue. She took that offer willingly and we continued the kiss. She tasted like alcohol and strawberry. If I wasn't already intoxicated…

But all too soon, she pulled away and said. "Goodnight, Edward." She started to get up.

"Bella, wait! I want to see you again." She grabbed my cell phone off of the table and hopefully programmed her number into it.

"I'll see you later, Edward."

And with that, Bella, the mysterious woman was suddenly gone. The night had gone by so quickly, it seemed. I mean, I got here at like 7 and its already one o'clock in the morning.

I left the club and started my way home. I lived close to the club so I was able to just walk. On my way home I started thinking about that kiss.

I didn't know what it meant, but the one thing I did know was that it felt good on my lips.

**Its me again. Lucky you! Twice in one chapter! So thanks for reading the beginning. If you didn't notice, this was loosely based off of Tim McGraws "It Felt Good On My Lips". I hope you enjoyed it enough put it on story alert and keep up with me. Things can only get better from here. Oh and I wanted to make sure I mention that this isn't going to be too dramatic. All of the characters will make be included. **

**Send a review my way! Let me know what you think! I will be sure to respond :) **

**Thanks! -Bri**


	2. How to Save A Life

**So I wasn't really planning on updating right away with a short chapter, but I figured that I might as well because if I don't then there will be way too much happening to be able to get what I want into the next chapter. Enjoy**

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing._

Ah that noise! What is that? _Oh my cell phone._ Alice.

"Alice, what did I tell you about calling me before normal people are awake?" I asked my voice groggy. _Ah my head hurts._

"Well Edward you told me not to. But my dearest brother, it is already almost noon." _Oh damn._ "So I'm guessing you had a good night?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I guess. If you consider drinking my body weight in whatever it was I was drinking good then I had a wonderful night. My morning however, not so much."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Wow. Way to cut to the chase Alice. Remind me to come to you when I need to interrogate someone ok?"

"So you did sleep with her." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Actually I did not sleep with her. We may have made out but that's about it. She gave me her number too."

"Well that's good. You should call her and ask her to lunch or something." _Not a bad idea._

"I don't know. Maybe. But I am going to go because I feel like my head is going to explode and I need to shower." I said trying to get off the phone because I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Yeah whatever Edward. You just want to go back to sleep. But ok! Bye big brother!" _Dammit! How did she do that?_

"Bye Alice."

We got off of the phone and I passed out for another hour. I woke up and took a shower and I was finally ready for the day by 2:30. I was constantly looking at my phone deliberating whether or not I wanted to call her.

_Ah what the hell? _I went to her contact and called her number.

"Hello?" _Holy shit! She answered…I should have thought this through._

"Uh…Bella? Hey it's Edward. From the club last night?" _Wow could you sound anymore stupid?_

"Oh. Edward hi." _Well don't get too excited. Geez._

"So, I was wondering if I you wanted to go out for coffee or something."

"Yeah, sure. Just text me when and where, ok?"

"Ok Bella. I will see you soon."

I hung up and I couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy. I feel _good_.

I texted Bella to come to the coffee shop a few blocks from the club in an hour. She replied: _k see you then. -B_

An hour later I walked into the coffee shop and she looked up and greeted me with a smile. I walked over to the table she was at and sat down in the spot across from her. "Thank you for coming, Bella."

"You're welcome." _What a conversationalist._

"So do you mind if I'm straight forward with you?" She shook her head. "I had a really fun time with you last night. I mean, I have to admit I was wasted and I really couldn't even tell you what I even wore last night. But I remember that you kissed me-" I was cut off.

"I'm sorry. I was drinking and-"She's_ apologizing?_

"No, Bella. That's not what I was saying. Ah, I'm so bad at this. Bella that kiss was amazing."

"I'm glad you were there last night. I mean, I usually don't just start talking to random guys. I'm not gonna lie. I was drunk too." She said shyly.

"I'm glad that I met you, Bella."

"Me too," she said with a radiant blush that filled her cheeks. _That's hot._ "So, uh, what's your story? You may have mentioned something about being a 'free man'," she said. _Oh yeah._

"Well a month ago, I found my wife cheating on me. She moved out almost immediately and the divorce has been made final. I haven't really been myself but who really is when their significant other of six years decides to end it by screwing some guy in our apartment. So my sister Alice didn't want me to be alone so she made me come to the club and she got me drunk." _That sounded better in my head._

"So you're divorced?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm glad that I found out, but it still hurts to know that you are being disrespected by someone you love. Or used to love anyway." She nodded. "So what's your story?" _It's my turn._

Just as she was about to say something, her phone rang. An expression flashed on her face. _Fear?_

"Hi…I'm at the grocery store…we, uh needed some things for dinner…Ok…I'm sorry…I'm coming." She put her phone away and looked at me with her deep eyes.

What the heck what going on? Who was that? And why did she lie?

"Bella is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I have to go. I shouldn't have come. I knew he would be home early. Edward, I'm really sorry. This never happened ok?"

She was gone.

_What just happened? I can't believe I opened up to her and she's with someone? _

There was something wrong with this picture. All I really want to know is who was on the phone. Was she in a relationship? Was she _married_? I need Alice.

_Alice can i come over? –E_

_Sure...r u ok?-A_

_I'll b there soon. –E_

Within 10 minutes I was greeted at the front door by my sister. We walked inside her and Jasper's house and sat down in the living room on the couch.

"Edward, what's the matter? Did Tanya call? Did she try and get back together with you?"

"No Alice. I called Bella and asked her out for coffee. And I don't know what happened."

"Care to explain it to me?" I explained to her the phone call and everything that happened.

"Alice, I don't understand. I felt something with her. I let my guard down." I felt like I was being used.

"Edward there has got to be something wrong. She _gave_ you her number and she agreed to go out for coffee. Something is wrong. It doesn't sound like she intentionally just left you hanging."

"Yeah, I guess but if she's _with_ someone then why would he come on to me. Maybe I read her wrong."

"All I can say Edward is that things happen for a reason. Just relax and don't let it bother you. It's not worth losing any sleep over." We sat and talked for a while. I left before Jasper got home and decided to just go back to my apartment and do whatever.

I went home and went straight to my iPod dock, turned it on, and laid down on my couch. The melody flooded my ears.

I shouldn't have let myself do this. I mean I have only been separated from Tanya for a _month_! What was I thinking?

"_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you"_

I let the music envelope me as I just laid there. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark outside. I looked at my phone to check the time. _One new text message. _ I opened it.

_Help me -B_

**_Yeah! Who saw that coming? (if you did please dont burst my bubble ha) Read and review bc you know I like it when you do! and that way i will know if I should continue writing or if i should hide and never do this again :) And please remember that this is just the beginning. I havent decided if i should do shorter chapters more often or longer ones in longer intervals...let me know your thoughts!_**

**_Suggestions welcome! This story is not planned at all so if you have any ideas just throw them in the review! _**

**_Thanks for reading! -Bri_**


	3. We Don't Have to Look Back Now

**Hello my wonderful readers. So don't get too excited because this is super short, but I wanted to get this out of the way. I want to get to the romance and leave the drama at the door. So read on…I'm still deciding on how to update but I will let you know as soon as I figure it out!**

**Enjoy this super short chapter! :)**

_Help me. –B_

I stared at the message not knowing what to do. I didn't know anything about this girl that could help me help her. So, I decided that the only way I could do anything to help her is to text back.

_How? Where r u? –E_

I waited for a response not knowing what to expect when I did get one. It was a mixture of fear and anticipation. I wanted to know what was going on so I could help but at the same time I was scared to get an answer because I have no idea what to expect.

My phone vibrated. I scrambled to pick it up. My hand all of the sudden seemed weak, but I got over it and looked at it.

_One new text message. _Alice. _Mother fucker! All of that for nothing._ I opened the message.

_Hey…u ok? –A_

Yeah I am definitely not explaining this through text message. Just then, my phone vibrated again. I picked it up and opened the message.

_Meet me at the coffee shop?-B_

I sent a quick reply saying I would be there in 10 minutes. I'm really confused and I feel like she's just seeing how far she can drag me along.

When I arrived at the coffee shop she was sitting in the same spot as before. It was a complete déjà vu.

"Bella, what's going-" I started.

"Edward you remember how you asked me what my "story" was? Ok well I'm going to tell you, ok?" I nodded. "I am in a bad situation, ok? I don't like where I am. But I can't leave because the second I leave, I will be pulled in _again_ but with even more force. The only reason I can tell you this right now is because for the first time in a long time I feel like if I do get caught I have someone to fall back to. My so-called husband treats me like shit. It's plain and simple. I want to run and I don't want to turn back."

She just sat there and told me this without an ounce of any sort of anger or real emotion showing. Her husband has control over her life and she's not mad? Shit, I would be pissed if someone who didn't deserve me had me forced around their pinky.

"What does he do Bella?" I said quietly.

"Edward I doesn't matter," she said all too quickly.

"What can I do to help? Do you want me to go to the authorities or-"

"NO! You can't. You can't say a word to anyone. If he finds out I tried to get him arrested again he will _kill_ me. I guess when I said help me, I just wanted to see if you cared enough to try. It feels…comforting to know that there is someone around who actually _cares_."

"Bella, I feel very protective of you. I want to help you. No, I want to _save_ you. We can leave and we don't have to look back. And if you don't want me there then I can help you leave and make sure you're ok."

"You would do something like that for me? Edward, you hardly know me and you're offering to run away with me to escape my husband?"

"Bella, I have been hiding behind a marriage for years and now that it's over and I know it's over, it's like my eyes have been opened up I know what I have been missing out on. You deserve to be cared about unlike the people who know they have someone and they take advantage of the people who love them."

"I have to go. He's going to be back soon."

"Bella, don't leave. Just come with me. Come home with me and we can figure out what we are going to do about your relationship." I pleaded.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Ok, let's go." I rose quickly from my chair and gave her my hand to help her up. It wasn't until she started walking that I realized that there was a limp. _She definitely didn't have that when we were dancing or when she ran out of here earlier._

I lead her to my Volvo and opened the door for her to get in. I looked at the clock on the dash. It read 8:33pm. I didn't have a plan of attack or an idea on how I should help this girl who hasn't been given the love she deserved, but I wasn't going to let her go home so we drove in the direction of my apartment.

"So, why are you limping?" _Did I really just ask? It just came out? What happened to my filter?_

"I fell." She said quickly, obviously rehearsed.

"You don't need to lie."

"I didn't lie. I just wasn't completely honest. I fell into a chair…after being pushed. Ok?" She said more quiet than necessary.

"Bella the past doesn't matter anymore. You're gone. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. And he's not going to get away with anything. You're safe. We don't have to look back now."

**Alrighty then! So like I said above this was super short. It was also very vague! I am going to let these two get to know each other more and then more information will be given and more characters will be introduced eventually. Umm as usual read and review. I am going to work on plowing through the drama so that the fun stuff can begin. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! -Bri**


	4. God Blessed the Broken Road

**So before you begin reading, I must mention my lovely beta Twilighted4Eternity :) **

**Also, thank you to my reviewers! There are only a handful of you, but you make my day! So thank you!**

**So here's ch.4 for my wonderful readers :)**

We arrived at my apartment in good time and I helped her up the stairs to my door. She was still limping and I knew that she had to have this injury checked out as well as any others she is hiding. She seems like she is good at hiding thing like this because by looking at her you couldn't tell that there was anything wrong with her.

She was beautiful. Her long dark hair shielded her pale complexion, she wore very little makeup, but she didn't need any. I have never seen anyone so naturally beautiful. _I should probably stop staring right about now._

I unlocked and opened my door and guided her in side. "Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Would you mind if I had my dad come and check over your injuries? He's a doctor. I figured you wouldn't want to go to the hospital and keep this low key."

"Um, sure," she said. I wish I knew what was going on in her head.

I ran my fingers through my messy hair. Nervous habit.

I called my dad and asked him to come over with his medical bag. I also texted Alice and asked her to bring something for Bella to wear tonight and tomorrow. She told me she would be back from dinner with Jasper by 9 so I was expecting her by 9:30. _Well this is not how I had thought my night would turn out._

After I was finished calling my dad and texting Alice, I went to sit next to Bella on the couch. I turned to her and noticed she was trying not to cry. Her eyes were moist and she was trembling, "Bella it's ok. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore." I told her. She looked over at me and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I pulled her into me and she started crying into my chest. It was hard to see her like this. "Bella, why did you call _me_? I mean I am glad you did, but we hardly know each other."

"You are the only person I know outside of our group of friends. If I went to one of them they would tell him. And when I am around you, I feel safe. I don't know why."

"Can you tell me more about your relationship with-," I realized I didn't even know this prick's name.

"His name is Mike. We have been together since high school. I met him when I was 16 so I've known him for 8 years. We got married when I was 22. We were young but I loved him so much. I noticed that after we got married, he became more protective and almost controlling of what I did. Then it got worse when his parents were both killed in a car accident. He started drinking. And he hasn't stopped. I try to get him help but he denies that he has a problem. I've tried to leave him but his threats were too much. I ran and he found me. I couldn't go to the authorities because it wouldn't do any good. He had tons of money. I have had enough of the abuse and the yelling and being scared in my own home," Bella practically whispered.

I took her hand and as I looked at her, I almost shed my own tears. She was so broken, but the expression on her face was one of relief. "You will never have to feel scared again. I promise I will never let anything happen to you."

We stayed sitting together on the couch, her hand in mine and her head on my chest. The silence was comforting and being with her was even better. I dozed off for a while and when I woke up I realized that she was asleep as well. I looked at the clock. It was 9:30.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it and saw that I had a message from my dad. _Be there in 5-C_

_K just come on in-E_

I took this time as an opportunity to start waking up Bella because I didn't think her waking up with an unfamiliar man checking her for injuries would be a good idea.

I started quietly saying her name to wake her. She starting to stir and then her eyes opened wide. "Oh my gosh. He's going to kill me. I have to get home." She was freaking out.

"Bella it's ok. You're safe, remember. And be careful. You're hurt."

"Edward! I'm sorry. I thought that this was a…dream. I freaked."

"Bella its fine. I was just making sure that you were awake. My dad is going to be here any second to look over your injuries. It shouldn't take long. And then you can go back to sleep. Alice should actually be here soon as well. She's going to bring you some clothes because I don't want you going back home tonight. Or tomorrow."

"Alice? Is she the one that was with you at the club?"

"Yep. The one and only." I said with a smile. "If she didn't force me out that night I probably wouldn't have met you."

"Well I'll have to thank her for making you go to the club, getting you wasted, and leaving you with me," Bella said. We started laughing. I hadn't heard her laugh since the night at the club. I had forgotten how beautiful it was.

"Thank god for Alice!"

"You don't need to thank God. I believe I did some of the work!" I hadn't heard him come in but my dad was standing in the entryway of the living room.

"Hey Dad. This is my Bella."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Isabella? I should have guessed," my dad said as he came and sat on the chair across from us.

"You two know each other?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Dr. Cullen has been my doctor since I moved here. I am quite the klutz, so he saw me quite often." Bella blushed.

"She came to me at least twice a month…until she got married. Then she started neglecting me and only coming in for the big stuff like when she would fall down the stairs or trip over something," my dad said. The tension in the room multiplied. "Oh you poor girl. You don't deserve any of this. I always knew that Mike Newton was scum." My dad looked like he was furious, but he was keeping calm for Bella's sake.

Bella just sat next to me not knowing what to say. "So, Dad, do you think you could look at Bella's ankle?" I said with a tone that told him to drop it and get back to the reason why he is here.

"Yes, of course," he said. I let Bella out of my grasp and I stood up. I told them I had to go call Alice so I left the room for a little, walking out onto the porch that connected to the living room.

I stood on the ledge and I couldn't help but let the tears I have been holding, out. So much has happened in the last few days. I met this woman who took my breath away, I asked her out for coffee and then she met me and left and then I was taken back to the coffee shop to help her get away from her abusive husband. I feel bad that she had to go through everything that she did.

It truly was fate that brought us together. If I hadn't found Tanya cheating on me that night, Alice wouldn't have taken me out that night. And I would have never met Bella. Everything happens for a reason.

I was startled by the sound of the sliding door opening. I turned to see my father standing there.

"She has some bruising on her abdomen but her ankle will be fine. I've recommended her to take a hot bath as well as some ibuprofen, and to ice her ankle."

"Thank you for coming, Dad."

"You're welcome. Edward, everything will be fine," my dad said practically reading my mind.

"Dad, I have never felt so protective of someone. Not even Tanya."

"She's a very special girl. I've known her for years. She had a brightness about her until a year into her marriage. I knew something was wrong, but she insisted that everything was alright. I can promise you that she feels the same way you feel about her. Her brightness is back," he said.

"Thanks Dad. Uh, where is she?"

"Well Alice came in, so Alice offered to draw her a bath and help her wrap her ankle." _I love my sister. _"Alright, I am going to head out. Make sure Isabella takes some ibuprofen, and your mother told me to tell you to call her," he said.

We walked back inside of the apartment to the front door. "Edward, take care of her. She deserves it."

"I know she does."

I shut my door, turned, and saw my sister standing there offering me a hug. I took it. "I owe you one, little sis." She replied by squeezing me tighter.

It took a few broken roads to get to where we were, but I think we're headed in the right direction now.

**I hope you enjoyed! As you can see, the drama is unfolding…finally! Please read and review. There are hundreds of readers, but only a handful of reviewers. I like to know what my readers like, don't like, and your suggestions as well. **

**Anyhoo…let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Come on Get Higher

**Hey guys! So i decided to get this chapter out for you right now because I don't know how often I will be able to update. I am working every night at Summerfest, a music festival in my hometown. I just wanted to let everyone know that updates wont be as often as they have been. I will still update in the next two weeks, but just not as often.**

**So now that I got that out, I hope you enjoy.**

Bella came out of the bathroom dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, her hair still damp from the bath. Alice and I were talking about random memories from our childhood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Bella said shyly.

"Oh, nonsense Bella. We were just reminiscing. Well more like me reminding Edward how he used to practically beg me to play with my dolls with him." _Oh she went there. _Bella and Alice started laughing. I had to admit my embarrassment was worth hearing her laugh again.

"I don't recall." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well I better get going. Jasper is waiting for me," Alice said suggestively. All I could do is shake my head.

"Bye Alice," I told her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you for _everything_, Alice," Bella said as Alice gave her a gentle hug.

Before I knew it Alice was gone, and Bella and I were alone. Again. I walked over to Bella and gave her a hug being careful not to hurt her. Her hands were wrapped around my waist and her face rested on my chest. My skin tingles where she's touching me. "Edward, you have an amazing family." She looked up at me through her long lashes.

"Yeah, I like them," I smiled and looked down at her. She stretched upward and she pressed her lips to mine, our mouths now moving together softly. This kiss was unlike any other kiss I had ever experienced. There was so much passion emitted through our kiss that we didn't need to rush to feel something from it. It was slow and gentle. It was us.

She pulled away, not taking her eyes off of me. Our foreheads were touching. "I've wanted to do that since we got here," she said.

"Me too." We pulled apart and I felt an instant feeling of loss without her contact. She walked over to my iPod dock and turned the music on softly. She then moved to go sit down on the couch. I went to sit next to her.

"Tell me about your family." I stated.

"Well, my Dad is a retired police chief. He lives in La Push, the reservation, with his wife Sue. My mom lives in Jacksonville with her husband Phil. I moved to Washington when I was 16 to live with my dad. My parents both remarried and they are completely happy with their new families. I haven't really talked to them for a while. Mike didn't like me talking to them because he lost his parents. My dad calls me every month and my mom will occasionally e-mail me. But that's it," she said sadly. It was clear how much she missed her parents. "Edward, what is this? I feel like there is so much going on that we don't even know what's happening," she said.

"What do you want it to be? I think we can help each other. I like you a lot, more than I am willing to admit. I have never felt anything like this with anyone. Not even my ex-wife."

"She's beautiful," Bella said. _How did she know what she looked like? _"I, uh, saw a picture of you guys. I didn't mean to look through your things, but Alice took the clothes she let me borrow into your room and it was on the book shelf," she said shyly.

"Yeah, I used to think so too. Until I realized that it was all fake. Plus, I like brunettes better." I told her and she blushed.

"Can you tell me about…what happened?"

"Well, we were high school sweethearts. We both wanted the same thing: to go to college, have a family, and we were in love. We got married early because she, uh, got pregnant the summer after her senior year in high school. So I did what I thought was right. I proposed. We were in love and we had a baby on the way. When she was three months pregnant we got married. I was 21 and she was 19. Three months later she um, got into a car accident. Our baby was killed. It took us a while to get through it, but we were strong. Eventually we were able to let things get back to normal. But then she started getting distant. I knew something was wrong. I wanted her to know that I loved her so I thought I would surprise her. I told her I would be working late, but I was going to come home and surprise her with a romantic night in. She took my being late as an opportunity to invite her fuck buddy over. I found them having sex in my room. I told her to get out and she didn't fight it. She packed and left." I didn't realize until after I finished that I had actually started to cry. I hadn't thought about my baby for a while.

"Oh Edward." She gave me a tight hug. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You were so young."

"Bella I want things to work out between us. I want you to feel safe and loved. I want to protect you and love you. I know that we have a lot going on but I want to be sure that this is what you want. And we can work through everything. _Together._"

"I would like that," she said. I leaned down to give her another kiss to show her how I felt. She laid down on the couch and I l settled over her, our lips still touching. This kiss was more urgent than the last but there was the same amount of emotion. I was so lost in our kiss that I didn't realize the music was still playing.

"If I could walk on water

If I could tell you what's next

I'd make you believe

I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire and the swing of your hips

Just pull me down hard

And drown me in love."

We laid there a while longer, just enjoying being together. Her head was now lying on my chest and I realized that once again she fell asleep on my chest. _Now this is a habit I could get used to._

It was late and it had been a long day. I looked down at Bella. She looked so peaceful. It made me happy to know that she felt safe around me. I would not let anything or anyone hurt her. This is a fight worth fighting for. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I would do anything for her.

**All right all together now: Awwwwe! lol...anyways please please please review! I'm gonna need a little inspiration and I'd love to know what you think1 Thanks for reading!**


	6. Hands Down

**I'm baaaack! Things in the last two weeks have been pretty hectic, but fun! I've been working at a music festival every night lately but tomorrow is the last day so things will be back to normal! :) I hope you guys are still with me. I know it's been a while.**

**Enjoy!**

The bright sunlight lit up my living room. I opened my eyes as far as I could without them hurting. Bella was still lying with me. My arms were wrapped around her waist, tightly.

"Edward, you awake?" She asked, her voice was filled with sleep.

"Yeah." I yawned. I unwrapped my arms from her waist and we sat up together. "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"You have no idea. It was the best night's sleep I have gotten in a long time." She said and she looked over to me. She leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," I told her. "We should go out for breakfast." She nodded. I stood to get up off the couch and gave Bella my hand to help her up as well. She took it and I lead her to my room where her clothes were.

When we got closer to my room you could hear a phone vibrating. It was Bella's. I squeezed her hand tighter as we walked in. She looked at the lit up screen then looked over at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Just don't answer it. We will talk to my lawyer about it later. He is not important right now," I told her.

"Edward, I have to worry about it. The last time I said I wouldn't worry about it, he found me and brought me back to him. You honestly think that it won't happen again?

"It's different this time, Bella. You didn't have me. I won't let anything happen to you." I moved over to my closet to grab some clothes. "Let's just worry about us today."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she said. She sat down on the edge of the bed. This was the first time that we had been in my room. Together. Of course now isn't the best time to be thinking about that, now is it?

"Nothing is going to happen to me. We will talk to someone and figure out the best way to handle this. My lawyer, Emmett can help us out. Now get your ass in the shower so I can take you out for breakfast."

She laughed lightly as she went into the bathroom with a pile of clothes.

While she was in the shower, I decided I should probably call my mom. I hadn't talked to her in a few days and she always worried about me. After the first ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Edward I was just about to call you. How are you?"

"Ah. I'm good, Mom. Actually I am really good. I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been…busy."

"Your father told me about Isabella. I wanted to invite the two of you over for dinner. I haven't seen you in so long I feel like I'm not going to recognize you," she said. And she was serious. I feel so bad for not calling her and "being busy" when she asks to see me.

"Sure, Mom. That would be nice."

"Ok. I'll see you around 5 o'clock then?"

"Ok. We'll be there. Bye, Mom." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone just as Bella came out of the bathroom.

I hopped in the shower and quickly washed up so that Bella and I could go for breakfast. When I came out of the bathroom I found Bella sitting on my leather couch in my room reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, um, _Pride and Prejudice. _I love the classics," she told me, looking up from the book. I moved to sit on the couch with her and I pulled her into my chest. She snuggled in willingly.

"The classics are always the best. Now a days, authors are trying to recreate them but there's nothing like the original."

We laid there for a few more minutes as she read the novel. Then her stomach growled and I knew it was time for some food.

"You wanna go get some food?" I asked. She nodded, folded her page in the book and stood up. Her hand was outstretched for mine and I took it more than willingly.

For the rest of the day Bella and I kind of just relaxed. It was the calm before the storm and I sure as hell was enjoying it. We didn't talk about Mike, Tanya, or family drama. We talked about us. Things we liked, didn't like, places we'd been, places we wanted to go. You name it.

We were just relaxing in my apartment, watching some reruns of _Friends_. It was our favorite show. How do I know that? Because we talked about that too.

I noticed the clock and saw that it was already four o'clock. That is when I remembered that I told my mom that we would come over for dinner. I had failed to mention that to Bella. And I'm unsure of how she is going to take it.

"So I forgot to ask you, but my parents invited _us_ over for dinner tonight. Do you want to go?" I asked cautiously.

"Ok." She said, but I knew there was a problem.

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to go. If you would rather stay-"

"Edward, it's fine. I'm just kind of scared about what your mom will think. I mean we knew each other for like a day and our situation is unique but I hope she understands that I am not just…using you. But I really want to go. I just want her to like me as much as you do."

"Baby, if she liked you as much as I like you, then we might have a problem," I joked. She playfully slapped my chest.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, babe. And she will love you. I promise." I kissed her forehead.

Just as I was about to pull away she put her hand on my neck and pulled me down to her. Our lips lightly touched, but then the kiss went deeper. And it was needy. I moved from her lips down her neck and my hands were playing with the edge of her shirt. "Edward, just touch me already." She moaned. I moved my hands up her shirt and lightly caressed her silky skin. It was such a turn on.

Just then she pushed me down onto the couch from our sitting position. She was now straddling my waist and her shirt was now off, leaving her only in her bra. It was sexy as hell. She leaned down and started to play with the hem of my shirt so I lifted up so she could remove it. She took it off and then started placing kisses up and down my neck and she ground her hips into mine.

"Baby, you shouldn't start something you can't finish." I was so turned on and I knew that we wouldn't have time to go any further at the moment.

"Who said anything about not finishing?" She asked. _Fuck._ Her hands moved down my abs. I knew she could feel how turned on I was. Her lips began to move down my chest, but as much as I wanted her to keep going, we needed to stop.

"Bella we have to be at my parents in a half an hour and I don't want to go there…not like this." She stopped her movements and she looked down at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a good idea. Sorry, babe," she laughed as she hopped off of me and grabbed her shirt from the floor. I got up and grabbed mine as well.

"Don't apologize for _that._ You are so beautiful," I told her. I moved over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She was blushing.

"We should probably get going soon. I don't want to face the wrath of my mother for being late."

She nodded and we grabbed what we needed and headed out of the door. We walked to my car holding hands and I opened the door for her.

When I shut her door, I suddenly felt a rush of nervousness. I was taking Bella to officially meet my parents. I know my dad loves her and I know my mom will too, but this is kind of new to me. I had only done this a couple of times, but this was different.

This time, I knew it would be the last girl I would be bringing home to meet my parents.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed it. I will be updating more frequently. Please read and review! All of your feedback is very helpful and encouraging.**

**Oh, and my beta is amazing! Thank you ****Twilighted4Eternity!**


	7. Savior

**So here is the next little tidbit of the lives of Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy :) and thank you for sticking with me! And I would like to thank my beta Twilighted4Eternity for being so awesome! Thank you!**

**Also, because I haven't done one of these bad boys yet…**

**DISCLAIMER: Edward's yummy goodness belongs to Stephenie Meyer as well as everything else in the Twilight universe. **

The drive to my parent's house was quiet, but nice. There was no forced conversation, which was pleasant. Whenever I was in the car with Tanya and wanted some peace and quiet, she would always think that I was mad at her. And when we did talk, it was like pulling teeth to try and get her to talk about something else besides her day or something she wants, or her latest body enhancement. Yeah, she had plenty of those.

I am pretty sure that she could actually be considered a Barbie. She had to be at least 70 percent plastic. _I can't believe I married her._

When we arrived I heard a subtle intake of breath from Bella. "This is where your parents live?"

"Yeah. I grew up here," I added.

"This place is _huge_," she said, shock still in her voice.

She was right. The house was big. My dad inherited the property and an insane amount of money from an uncle when he passed away. "When my uncle passed, the property was just land. I don't know what his intentions were with it. It was my mom's idea to build this house on the land that my dad inherited. She designed everything down to the door knobs. She wanted a place that was ageless and that we kids could always come to." I always felt at home here.

I looked up at the house. The four large mahogany pillars were illuminated by the lights shining on them. The front entry way was also lit up. _ I really miss this house._ Bella and I walked from the car and up to the porch to the door. Before we walked into the house, I looked at her and saw an emotion on her face that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"I'm kind of nervous, but I'm excited to do this. I'm happy to meet your mom. I just really hope that she likes me."

"Babe, we've been through this. She is going to love you. Trust me." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I trust you," she responded quietly.

"Ok, well, here we go," I said and I walked inside. The house was just as I remembered it. It was bright and extravagant, but it was a casual place. Some of my best memories happened in this house. It was homey. "Mom! Dad! We're here!" I yelled so they would know we were here. And I _wasn't_ late!

"Oh, my baby boy is home!" My mom said as she appeared through the hallway from the kitchen. Bella laughed at my side.

My mom was a beautiful woman. She had a red tint to her hair, and really bright emerald eyes. She was a lighthearted woman and she has always cared about everyone around her. She was artistic as well; her eye for color, shape, design, and beauty gave her personality another level. Everything she did was to benefit other people. She did these things because she _wanted_ to.

"Hi, Mom," I said giving her a tight embrace. I've missed this. She let go of me and that is when I decided to take the opportunity to introduce Bella. "Mom, this is my Bella," I said. My mom looked at her and she smiled and quickly embraced her.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Carlisle had told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen,"Bella said as they pulled away from the hug. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, Bella. But please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law and I am _nothing_ like her." My mom and Bella laughed.

"So, Mom, where's Dad?"

"He is probably in the backyard. He started a fire in the fireplace out there, so I thought maybe we would eat out there tonight."

"That sounds lovely," Bella said.

"I am going to go talk to Dad," I told them. I figured my mom would like to get to know Bella more and I wanted Bella to get to know my mom better as well. "That ok, babe?" I asked Bella knowing that even though she wouldn't mind, she would like to know that I wouldn't leave her if she didn't want me to.

"Of course," she said turning to me. I kissed her forehead, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, and I walked through the hallway to the kitchen. I grabbed two beers from the fridge while I was in there and then walked out through the patio doors. My dad was sitting in one of the patio chairs near the fire.

"Hey, Dad," I said announcing my presence.

"Oh, Edward. I didn't know that you guys were already here," he turned and looked at me. "Bella came didn't she?" I moved to sit down on the chair next to him.

"Yeah, she is in the house with mom. She was pretty nervous about getting the chance to know mom, so I figured that I would let them talk," I explained to my dad. I handed him one of the beers. He took it with a thank you.

"So, how are things with you guys?" He asked.

"Well, I think that _we_ are good, but both of us have some pretty big messes to clean up before we can really focus on _us_. I haven't talked to Bella about it yet, but I think we should meet with a lawyer and talk about her options. Maybe Emmett knows someone who can do something effective," I said. Emmett and his family have been friends with my family for as long as I can remember. He is a few years older than me, but we were always really close. Emmett is the lawyer that handled my divorce.

"I'm sure Emmett knows plenty of people to help Bella. But how are _you_ handling things with your divorce?"

"I never thought that I would be 26 and divorced. I mean, I always thought that I loved Tanya more than I could love anyone else. But I feel that if I loved her as much as I thought, then I would almost feel guilty about having feelings for Bella. Tanya and I got married because we wanted the…baby to grow up in a household with a mom and a dad who loved each other. It was the right thing to do for the baby, but not for us. I really felt at the time though that I loved her more than anything. I guess I am just glad that I found this out before we decided to try for kids again," I told him. I took a swig of my beer. "But I don't think I would have been as okay as I am if I hadn't met Bella. I have known Bella for a couple of _days_ and I feel more intense feelings for her than I ever did for Tanya."

"That says a lot, son. I am so happy that you met Bella. She is a wonderful girl and always has been. She has always been so appreciative of things. I remember whenever she would come in she would thank me a million times before she could leave. She thanked me for doing my _job_. But she also had trouble telling people what she wanted, so I was a little surprised when she _asked_ you to help her. Make sure you reassure her that she is welcome in your house, because if she starts to feel like she has over stayed her welcome she might leave. And not because she wants to, but because she doesn't want you to feel like you _have_ to do a thing for her," my dad said. I'm glad he has known her for a while and enough to know these little things about her. I wanted to make sure that she never felt that she was not welcome in my home.

"I will make sure to let her know that she is always welcome. And thank you for what you did the other night, and always being so supportive," I told my dad. I wanted him to know that everything that he and mom did for me when Tanya and I were expecting the baby, and then the loss of the baby, and they never shut me out.

Just then the patio door opened and Bella walked out, shutting the door. She walked over to us.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming," my dad told her.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Cullen. And thank you for having me," Bella said shyly. "I was supposed to tell you guys that dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

I opened my arms and gestured for her to come sit with me on the chair. She came and sat on my lap and put her head on my chest. I think she secretly knew that it was one of my favorite things. I liked being close to her this way.

"I am going to see if Esme needs any help getting things ready," Dad said getting up, excusing himself.

"Edward, your mom is amazing. She is the nicest woman," Bella told me.

"I told you. And I can tell that she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Of course, how could she not?" I told her. I looked down at her just as she turned her face upward to look at me. I took it as an opportunity to kiss her. So, I leaned down and took her lips with mine. She eventually let herself kiss me back. As usual, her lips were soft against mine and the kiss was slow. Electricity charged between us and it heightened the sensation. I grazed my tongue against her lower lip and she let me in. The kiss was still sweet, but it was a way for us to be closer.

It ended way too soon, but I was happy with what I got for the moment. Any kiss from Bella was remarkable. "Bella, you are one of the most amazing people I know. I am so happy that we found each other."

"I am lucky to have you, Edward. You have done so much for me. I don't know how I am ever going to repay you."

"You can repay me by never leaving me," I told her and I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her again. _God, I loved her lips._

"Carlisle, they remind me of us," I heard my mom say and Bella quickly pulled away, of course with a blush tinting her cheeks. I laughed at her response. My mom and dad were standing by the door, my dad with wine glasses in his hand and my mom with a bottle of wine. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

"Thanks, mom," I said and Bella rose to her feet and I stood as well. We walked to the table and sat down next to one another and across from my parents. They must have brought the food out pretty quietly because I didn't notice it the whole time Bella and I were sitting there.

"It looks, wonderful Esme," Bella said. She was always so kind, which is something Tanya lacked, now that I think of it.

"Thank you, dear."

We dished out our plates, poured the wine. Dinner conversation was light, but it was pleasant. I liked that Bella was here with me and we were having a good time even with everything going on.

When the meal was done, I offered to do the dishes and of course Bella offered to help me, but my dad insisted that he helped me instead. So, while we did the dishes Bella and Mom went into the living room with intentions of looking at family albums.

With my dad's help, we finished quickly. So as I was walking to find my mom and Bella, I heard them talking, so I went into the living room where I figured they were. I saw my mom embracing Bella.

"Thank you for saving my boy," my mom told Bella and I could tell she was crying.

When I heard that, a jolt of emotion went through my body. I hadn't realized that it was me that need saving, until I was saved.

**Soooo…like? Dislike? You should let me know! Oh and also in your review let me know if you would like a change of perspective. I am willing to experiment with any view point that would fit well. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Mike, Tanya…..and any other future character. Review my lovely readers!**


	8. Breathe Me

**Hello readers! So you are getting spoiled with 2 posts in one day! This was more like an experiment with Bella's POV. I am continuing this pretty close to where the last chapter left off. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it was mine, Twilight will always be Stephenie Meyer's**

BPOV

Dinner with the Cullen's was very fun. The food was delicious and the conversation was easy. I felt so at home with them even though I had just met Esme. She treated me like I was an old friend.

Soon, it was starting to get dark outside and everyone was finished eating. Esme started to collect the dishes at the table, but then Edward stood up, "Mom, I'll do the dishes." He was so sweet.

"I can help too," I said. I didn't want them to think that I was just going to scrounge off of them without offering to do _something._

"Nonsense, Bella. Edward and I can do it," Carlisle stood up and said. He had already started grabbing some of the dishes off of the table.

"Ok, well while you two do the dishes, Bella and I will go look at some of the family albums. Is that alright, dear?"

"Of course, Esme."

Esme led me inside the house and to a room I had yet to see. I figured it was the living room. We sat down on the large beige couch in the center of the room. On the coffee table in front of it was some photo albums. Esme grabbed the first one, which was light blue.

"This is the scrapbook I made for Edward. It has photographs from when he was a baby," she explained. She opened the first page. On it, it read:

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_June 20, 1985_

Below the inscription was a photograph of Edward in the hospital. His bright green eyes against his pale skin were so beautiful. For a baby he had a lot of hair, and it had a tint of red, just like it does now.

"He was a beautiful baby," I told Esme.

"Thank you, Bella." We continued to look through the album that held pictures of Edward's firsts. Esme talked about all of them as if they happened moments ago. Her children really were her most prized possessions. When we finished looking through the album, I turned to Esme and she was in tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually get like this. I'm just so happy that he found someone like you, Bella. Tanya was a beautiful girl and she could put on an act for anyone's benefit, but I could see right through that. In all honesty that woman was a bitch. She didn't have a heart. Did Edward tell you about the baby?" I nodded. "When the hospital called, Edward was here. Tanya was supposed to be on her way here. He answered his cell phone and when whoever was on the line told him what had happened, his face dropped. He went pale. Bella, I had never seen my son break down like he did that night," she said. A tear trailed down her cheek.

"I can't even imagine how hard that was on him. I mean, they got married for the baby. And he was so young," I added.

"He turned to me after he hung up the phone and he said, 'Mom, my baby boy is gone.' There had been an accident. The air bag deployed and it was too much for the baby. Edward and I went to the hospital to see Tanya. All I can say is that while my boy was so upset over the loss of the baby, she hardly shed a tear. I know it still bothers him. Especially lately since he found out that she was cheating on him. He spent days without letting anyone in, besides Alice. They have always been so close. When she told me that he went out with her and Jasper and then called and told her about this _girl_ he met, I knew that you had to be special," Esme said. I had started tearing up as well. Esme turned to give me a hug.

Edward was such a beautiful person, inside and out. He showed his emotions and he was a true gentleman. He did what was right for the people he loved. And his _wife_ couldn't even embrace that.

"Thank you for saving my boy," she said into my shoulder. Her voice cracked. We pulled apart and I had never had such a heartfelt conversation like this with anyone.

"Esme, he's the one that did the saving. He's the reason why I am safe right now."

"You two are so good for each other and I am glad that both of you can see that. And I know that we are just getting to know one another, Bella, but you can always talk to me about anything. And I am just glad that you got out of that relationship before it got even worse," Esme said.

"Thank you Esme, for everything. I really appreciate your support and you welcoming me into your home."

"Oh, you are welcome anytime, dear. Why don't we look at the next album?" Esme and I began looking the next album. We were laughing at a picture of Edward and Carlisle making the same face with their tongues out and their eyes crossed. I could tell that the whole family was close.

"Are you enjoying embarrassing me, Mom?" Edward walked into the room. The sleeves of his white button up were rolled up exposing his muscular forearms. Edward was one of the most attractive men I have ever laid my eyes on. When he was in the room, it was almost hard to focus on anything besides his emerald eye, except for his lean form, or his muscular abdomen. He was comparable to a Greek god to say the least. Mike didn't even compare to Edward.

"I always enjoy embarrassing you, Edward," Esme laughed and I couldn't help but join her. Edward came and sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned into his chest because I loved how the muscles on his chest felt. The closeness was the feeling I longed for the most around him.

Carlisle eventually joined us and we continued to banter about random things. Countless laughs and three glasses of wine later and Edward and I were on our way out. We said our goodbyes and Esme promised that we would go out for lunch one day. Edward gave a hug to Esme. I could tell he missed her.

"I love you, Mom. I promise to start coming around more, ok?"

"Ok. Love you too Edward. Drive safe."

We walked out to the Volvo hand in hand. When we got to the car, he opened the door for me. Mike never got the door for me and it was the little things like that that I was going to remember. I never got a kiss on the forehead, or a gentle caress as he walked by, or a hint of emotion from that man. I had bent over backwards to do what I thought he would appreciate, but it turns out that all I got in return was a slap on the cheek. And a hard one at that.

Around Mike I had to be careful of my every move, but because no one knew what went on around closed doors, I would get a break when we went out with friends. My friends were his friends, so I had no one to talk to about the hard ships of living with him. And the last time I left him, he tracked me down. I am just scared that if he does find me, he is would find a way to hurt Edward. That is the last thing that I would ever want to happen.

Edward was a real man. He showed his emotions and cared about how other people around him were feeling. He noticed the slightest bit of discomfort and asked you how he could help. Tomorrow was another day and I will always remember the way he makes me feel, no matter what happens from here.

**So there it is. Read and review! The feedback is my favorite part and even though there are few reviews, I still appreciate every review I get. Thank you readers! **


	9. Someone to Save You

**Hey guys! So I kind of liked working with Bella's POV so here is another chapter in her eyes :) I will go back to Edwards eventually though. There is a banner and a playlist for this story on my profile so go check that out! Enjoy :)**

BPOV

We were sitting in the apartment. It was another quiet evening, but as Edward has told me, it is the calm before the storm. By the time we got back from the Cullen's house it was almost 10 o'clock. I couldn't help myself from yawning.

"We need to get you to bed before you collapse on me," Edward said. We were walking into his bedroom and my head was resting on his shoulder as we walked inside. I realized that this was the first time that we were going to sleep in his bed. Together.

I went to grab my pajamas, and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Edward was already in bed. He was sitting up against the headboard. _Shirtless. _

I climbed in next to him, sitting on my knees. "Did you have a good night Bella?"

"I had a really good time."

"I'm glad I have you Bella," he said gently. He leaned forward and took my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I feel him open his mouth and tease my lower lip with his tongue. I ran my fingers through his thick, unruly hair. The kiss continued, but didn't go any further. He pulled me down and we were lying on the bed facing one another, still kissing. I didn't want it to end. I moved from his lips and kissed all along his unshaven jaw, to his ear.

"I love kissing you, Edward," I whispered into his ear. He moved his lips back to mine and kissed me again, this time with more haste.

He pulled away a little bit later and whispered into my ear, "I love kissing you too, Bella."

We pulled apart after that. We both knew that for the time being, this is the only intimacy we would experience. There was this unspoken barrier between us. I was ok with it for now. I didn't know just yet if I was ready to experience everything with another man. I knew I _wanted_ to, but it would take time before I would fully be there.

Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead. He leaned over to the lamp on the night stand and turned it off. "Good night, Bella." I went to sleep in his arms shortly after that.

_I was back in my old house. It was poker night with Mike and _our _friends. "Bella, you wanna grab us some more beer?" I just got up from my spot on the couch and went to grab five more bottles. When I went back in there I realized that Mike was the only one who actually needed one. The others were still working on their first or second one. Mike was on his fourth._

_I passed them around anyway because if I didn't then Mike would just get mad at me. I decided to keep myself as occupied as possible in order to keep it off of my mind. I started another load of laundry and cleaned the bathroom. _Anything to keep me out of the room with him._ I was just coming from the laundry room when I heard everyone leave. And of course, Mike was drunk. I bolted into the bathroom to collect myself before facing him. I needed to be strong._

"_C'mere, baby. I need you," Mike slurred. He was in our bedroom._

"_Mike you're drunk," I said._

"_Am not. I only had a few," he defended._

"_Mike, not tonight ok?"_

"_You're my fucking wife and you'll do what I say," he yelled as he got up and grabbed my waist. He forced his mouth on mine. His hands moved beneath my shirt as he roughly grabbed at me. He heard my protests and took them for moans. "Mmm baby you like that." His mouth moved from mine and down my neck._

"_Mike, please stop. I'm tired and you're drunk," I pleaded. He then released his grip on me and I started to back away._

"_Get on the bed, Bella." I started to protest, but he just wasn't taking it. He reached out to me, grabbed my wrist roughly and pushed me onto the bed. He lazily undid his belt buckle and unzipped his zipper. I tried to move while he was using his hands to undress, but he noticed and pushed me back down._

"_Mike! Enough! Just sleep it off!" I yelled. This was it. I wouldn't have him force himself on me! He was my husband. Sex was supposed to be an act of love and passion and this was anything but that. But my yelling just got him even madder._

"_God dammit Bella!" He was undressed now and I knew that there was no way for this to end. He started to take off my clothing. He forced me down while he took my shirt off. My pants were next. I tried kicking him to keep him away, but it just made him rougher. I finally fought so hard that he looked at me right in the face and he slapped me. _This is not the man I married._ At that point I just gave in. I let him into me and invade my personal space. "Bella, if you ever leave me again, I will come find you. I love you too much to let any other man touch you like I can," he whispered into my ear. It went on for what seemed like hours, but when he finally pulled away, I knew that this was over. _

_He passed out next me a few minutes later. I took that as an opportunity to clean myself up. I feel disgusting. I started the shower, got in, and my knees buckled. I fell to the shower floor and I couldn't help but cry. I had just been violated by my own husband and I feel dirty. I sobbed even harder and pulled my knees up to my face. "Bella!" I heard. _Oh shit! The noise woke him up. _"Bella!" I started to cry even harder. He was going come in here and see me like this. I cannot be vulnerable around him. "Bella?"_

"Bella! Baby, wake up. Bella." It was Edward. His hand was on my shoulder. I was shaking and my face was wet. _From tears._ I sat up and turned to Edward. His face was full of concern.

"Edward, he's going to find me," I said. I just realized that I was still crying.

"Baby, I won't let him hurt you," Edward said. He pulled me into him and held onto me. He let me cry for what seemed like forever. I sat up and looked at him. He wiped the remaining tears from my face. "Tell me about your night mare. Let me fix it." Those words made me cry even harder. He thought that this could be fixed. No matter how much I tried to, I wouldn't be able to forget the things that Mike had said and done to me. I was forever wrapped around his finger because he made me believe that I was worthless. And while I had asked Edward to help me, I feel like I can't be. The memories and feelings are forever stitched into my head.

Edward was someone I should be able to allow myself to open up to, but I had already said too much. I just met him and if I let myself be vulnerable, I would just get hurt.

"Bella, look at me. Please," Edward pleaded. I turned away from him him. "I am not going to let anything hurt you. He won't touch you." I started to get up. I had to be alone for a little bit. "Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air," Edward got up, like he was going to come with me. "Edward, I need to be alone for a moment." I got up and walked into the living room leaving him in the bed. I opened up the sliding door and walked out onto the balcony. The cold air felt good against my wet face. I sat in the chair and let the fresh air envelope my senses.

I can't believe I let myself trust a complete stranger. _But he's different._ I know Edward is different. I really do have feelings for him. It's just I don't want to get too close. I want a relationship, but I don't know what I will be able to offer him. I feel like as soon as I begin to fully let my guard down, he is going to realize that I can't give him everything he wants. I am afraid that he is going to leave me.

I didn't realize how long I was sitting there until the sun started to peak up from the horizon. The sliding door opened. Edward stepped onto the porch with a blanket in hand, sat down on the chair next to me and held out his arms.

I stood up and moved over by him. I sat down on his lap and he wrapped me in the blanket. "I know that you are still hurt by what happened. You were hurt in ways that you can't describe. And I know that we haven't known each other long, but I want you to be able to trust me. I want you to be able to tell me what happened. From the beginning. Not because I am asking you to, but because you want to tell me. Bella, I won't let you turn back. Nothing can change what he did, but we can change what he can do. I don't want to lose you. I'm here. I'm someone to save you. Let me."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I love getting reviews! Thank you to those who have previously reviewed! You make my day :)**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Face Down

**Ok! So you have another action packed update! I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and I would like to thank my beta Twilighted4Eternity and my awesome faithful reviewers: cullengirl08, acw1, JLS0823, and dazzleglo for your feedback on this story :) **

BPOV

I told him. I told him how I would do what I could to make Mike happy. I told him how I would just lay there and take the abuse. I told him how I ran to our friend Lauren's house when it got to be too much. And I told him how when Lauren told Mike where I was that things just got worse.

He listened. He listened when I told him how much I loved Mike before the turn of events. He listened when I told him that Mike had me trapped in my own house. He listened when I told him that the night that I got home from the bar, I didn't care what Mike said or did to me.

Edward and I sat outside together and he let me cry. He even cried with me. Edward held onto me so tightly that I didn't think that he would ever let me go. And if he didn't, that would be fine with me.

"Bella, its five o'clock. I have to be at work by 8:30," Edward told me. Oh yeah, the real world still existed. I can't believe I had no idea what he did for a living.

"Where do you work?"

"I work at Seattle Publishing," he told me.

"You're an editor?"

"Yeah, manly, I know," he said with a smile.

"No Edward, it's a great career choice. I've always wanted to be a writer," I said.

"Bella, that's great. You should share some of your work with me."

"I don't know. Maybe."

He left it at that and we decided that we should go get some coffee since neither of us found sleep comforting at this point and we wouldn't get to spend the day together like we have been. We were out of the door by 7 o'clock and in his Volvo heading toward the coffee shop. The plan was for him to drop me back off at the apartment and he would be home by 4 o'clock. "I don't have a lot going on today so I will be home soon. And then if it is ok with you we can go talk to my lawyer, Emmett. He has been a friend of the family since I can remember," Edward said.

"Ok," I said. We arrived at the coffee shop. Edward went and ordered for us and I went to our usual table.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned and saw Tyler Crowley. We have been friends since high school. And he has been Mike's friend since kindergarten. _Shit._

"Hi, Tyler."

"Is Mike here too? I haven't talked to him for a few weeks. Things have been so hectic lately," Tyler said.

"Uh, no. Mike isn't here." _I am screwed._

"Oh, well I guess I will see you at five. Poker night is still on right?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask Mike," I said cautiously. My knees were shaking at this point. Just as Tyler was about to say something, Edward came and sat down next to me. "Tyler, this is my friend Edward Cullen. Edward this is mine and _Mike's_ friend, Tyler Crowley." Edward looked at me with a knowing expression.

"Nice to meet you, man. Well, I actually need to get going. I'm gonna give Mike a call about poker. If I don't see you tonight Bella, I'm sure we will all do something soon," Tyler said.

"Ok, bye Tyler," I said as he started walking away. I couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?"

"He's going to tell Mike that he saw me."

"Bella, even if he does tell Mike, he can't touch you. I promise," Edward said taking my hand.

The topic was dropped after that. Edward headed back to drop me off at his apartment by eight, so he would make it to work on time. "Bye, baby. I'll see you at 4:30, ok?"

"Ok," I said and he leaned over the console to give me a kiss and he also handed me the key to his apartment. When I got out of the car, he drove off.

For the next few hours I just relaxed. I took a bath, lounged around, and cleaned up a little. It was the least I could do. I wanted to cook Edward a nice dinner too, but he hardly had any of the things I needed. Luckily there was a market on the same street as the apartment building. It was already 3:30, so that gave me plenty of time to get what I needed and get back here before Edward.

I grabbed my cell phone, Edward's keys, and put them in my purse along with my wallet. I locked the door on my way out and made my way to the market. I grabbed a shopping basket and got what I needed to make lasagna. Everybody always complimented it, so I figured it was the best thing to make for him because I wasn't exactly sure what he would want.

I was back at the apartment by 4:15. I stopped at the door, grabbed the keys out of my purse, and went to unlock the door. I put away all of the groceries that I wouldn't be using right away and decided to start cooking the food. When I cooked I got lost in my own world. It was a way for me to think about whatever I wanted. I started thinking about Edward and his beautiful green eyes. And how they looked at me.

Just then I felt hands on my waist. _Edward._ "I was just thinking about you, baby." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Only the voice didn't match who I was expecting. _Mike._

EPOV

I was hard leaving Bella after running into Tyler at the coffee shop. I knew she would be worrying for the rest of the day. I arrived at work and checked my schedule for the day. Being an editor, I only read the manuscripts that we referred to me by the acquisitions editors.

There was a new one today. I put it in the pile of other manuscripts to read and moved on with what I had to do. The day was easy, but it seemed like it went on forever. This was the longest I had been away from Bella since we met. It was weird not being around her.

I started reading, and got so hooked on the plot of the story that I lost track of time. It was already 4:15. _Oh, great! Now I'm going to get stuck in traffic. Fantastic._

When I got out of the office and to my car I realized that I would definitely be late. I tried calling Bella's cell to tell her that I would be late, but she didn't answer. I tried a few more times on the off chance that she just didn't hear it the first couple of times. But there was still no answer. She was probably just not by her phone. Actually, she was probably avoiding it at all costs. I know I would if I had a crazy ex. I also texted Emmett and told him to meet me at my house by five o'clock, so we could get this shit figured out with Bella. Especially now that Mike knows that she is still in the area.

_Ok. B there at 5 –Em_

At the rate I was going, he would get there before me.

I arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later than I had hoped and when I approached the door, it was cracked. Then I heard a crash. _What the hell?_ "Bella!" I yelled as I ran inside. I went straight to the kitchen because that is where the noise came from and standing over Bella was a blonde haired man. It had to be Mike.

Bella was on the floor with her hands wrapped around her abdomen. She was in pain.

I didn't even think twice, I just jumped on the fucker. He must not have seen that coming because he fell right down. I punched his face, and he came back swinging. He managed to roll us over so he could get his chance to hit me. And he did. A couple of times. _Fuck! That hurt._ If it hurt me, I know it had to hurt Bella. That made me even madder. I grabbed at his arms and forced him away from me. When I had him pinned, I punched his face as hard as I could. Repeatedly.

"Does it make you feel like a man when you hit her! Do you feel better about yourself seeing her fall to the ground!" I punched him again. "You fucking lowlife piece of shit! How could you hurt someone who would do anything for you? She was your wife!" I punched him harder this time. "How does it feel to be powerless?" He started to push back and that shit just wouldn't fly. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him down onto the floor. He let out a loud grunt.

His face was starting to swell. I got that bastard good. "Holy shit! What the fuck is going on?" It was Emmett. He ran over and pulled Mike and I apart. I kept swinging, though. I wanted to fucking kill him. "Edward, go to her," Emmett said referring to Bella. I turned and saw Bella still wincing in pain, and her face was covered in tears. Emmett managed to hold down a practically unconscious Mike down and called the police to come take the bastard away. "Take her into another room until we get him out of here," Emmett said, his voice full of authority.

I went and leant down by her. "Baby, where does it hurt? Can you get up?" She shook her head, but I had to get her out of the room and away from Mike. I did the best I could at gently picking Bella up and walking her into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed. She was still curled up and her body shook with sobs. I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into me.

I promised her that he couldn't touch her. And he did. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeated, gently rocking her. I let her down. If I had been home on time I could have kept her from getting hurt.

"Edward, you're bleeding," she croaked out through her sobs.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm sorry. I-"

"Edward, stop apologizing. It's not your fault," She said, looking up at me. "I'm ok. What matters is that we are ok. But this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. He hurt you. I can handle when I hurt, but I don't like seeing you hurt," she said and she started crying again. Seeing her like this was one of the worst things. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Seeing her like this hurt more than any blow from Mike.

"I should have been here sooner. If I was here on time I could have maybe stopped him from hurting you."

"Don't blame yourself. Please, don't ever blame yourself for something that he did. I shouldn't have ever brought this on to you. You don't deserve this. If you had someone else you wouldn't have to worry about this bullshit."

"Bella, it's _you_ who doesn't deserve this! And I don't want anyone else. Don't ever think that I would even think of ever leaving you because of this. Bella, I love you way too much to let you go," I said and it took me a minute to realize what I had said. She was looking at me in disbelief, but I meant what I said. I really did love her.

"You love me? We, we just met," she stammered.

"I know we did, but I have never felt so much feeling for one person. I feel like if you ever left me, I wouldn't ever be able to be with someone else because they aren't _you._ I know there is so much we don't know about each other, but I know that everything I do know about you, I love. Bella, you are a strong, beautiful, amazing woman. I love you." _There I said it._

"I love you too," she whispered. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, but when I pulled away she lifted up and kissed my lips, with a sweet, slow, perfect kiss.

I knew that we had an odd situation here, but I also know that we really were in love. We had already been through so much.

In this unfortunate situation, we were the lucky ones. We had each other. We had someone who we could count on and trust, which is more than we had before. And I was confident that we were one of those couples that could make it through anything.

Just as we were enjoying the moment of silence after all of the chaos, there was a loud noise so distinct that anyone would know what it was. A gunshot.

**Ok you know the drill! Read and review! And you are going to want to review because THERE WONT BE AN UPDATE UNTIL THIS CHAPTER GETS AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. **

**yeah ik its mean, but each chapter gets tons of hits, but hardly any reviews. I would like to know what you like or don't like in the chapter and I want to know what you would like to see.**

**I'm not asking for much here, people!**

**Anyways! Thank you for reading! **


	11. Hanging by a Moment

**Hello readers! Thank you for your lovely reviews. I was surprised to get 5 so quickly, but I promised and update after 5 so here you go. I know it seems that the drama just keeps coming, but once we get all of that out of the way, the fun can begin :) thanks for hanging in there! **

**Also a reminder about the playlist on my profile! There are some pretty awesome songs that inspired this story so check them out! **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

The panic struck through me when I heard the unmistakable noise of a gunshot. I looked up at Bella, who had the same expression on her face.

"I need to go out there," I said. I was frightened. And not fully because _someone _out there had a gun, but because he didn't know what to expect when I went out there. I carefully moved Bella from my arms and onto the mattress doing my best to not hurt her.

"Edward what if it's not safe? Please stay here with me," Bella pleaded, her red eyes rimmed with tears.

"I'll be fine. And when all of this gets straightened out, we are going to leave this apartment and go somewhere else, ok?" I kissed her forehead as she nodded.

I unlocked the bedroom door and slipped out of the room. The hallway leading to the living room has never seemed so long. I saw Mike, still alive, with a gunshot wound to his arm. There were paramedics taking him on a stretcher.

"What's happening?" I asked to nobody specific. I didn't care who answered, I just wanted to know what the hell was going on in my home.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" An older policeman asked me. I nodded. "Michael Newton pulled a gun on one of my men, so as a safety precaution they took their guns out as well. When asked to put the gun down, Mr. Newton refused and cocked the gun. One of the officers shot him in the arm. Now, Mr. McCarty told me that there is a domestic violence history between Mr. and Mrs. Newton?" Hearing him say _Mrs. Newton_ made me cringe, but I nodded. "I understand that this is a very sensitive time for anyone involved. We are going to need anyone involved to come to the station tomorrow and I am asking that you get in touch with your lawyers and speak with them about the history of the abuse. However, as for tonight, Mr. Newton will be charged on several accounts and after he is released from the hospital, he will be made fully aware of his charges."

"Thank you, officer." I said.

"As for your house, we are going to ask that you find a place to stay for the time being until we collect any necessary evidence that might help with the charges against Mr. Newton for tonight as well as any case in the future if that is what you choose to pursue," he explained. He gave me his card and told me to call with any questions.

I found Emmett outside on the balcony. "Hey."

"This was quite the night, man," Emmett said making some of the tension go away.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come," I said.

"Dude, if I didn't show up Mike would have been dead. You were beating the shit out of that guy," Emmett said with quite the enthusiasm. I was glad I had someone like him to make situations like this feel less dramatic.

"When I saw him standing over Bella and the fear in her eyes, I didn't care what happened from there. I just jumped on him."

"You really love her, don't you?" I couldn't help but laugh because I had just told Bella that.

"Yeah, I do."

"Does she know?"

"She does. I just told her."

"I'm happy for you, man. You guys got a place to stay tonight?"

"I have to talk to Bella and see if she needs to go to the hospital and then ask her what she wants to do," I explained to Emmett. "We'll probably end up at my parent's house. It's far enough away and Bella is comfortable there." Emmett nodded.

We agreed to meet at my parent's house and when Emmett left, I went to check on Bella and grab a few things that we would need while we stayed there.

I opened the bedroom door and saw Bella lying down with her arms wrapped around a pillow. She was silently crying. I sat down on the bed next her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Babe, everything is ok. The gunshot was aimed towards Mike, but he's fine," I explained. "Are you ok? What did he do to you?"

"It's just my back and my stomach. I'm fine though. It's nothing ice and Tylenol can't help," she said, now calming down. "Are you ok? Your face was bleeding before."

"I'm fine, love. Lift your shirt up a little. I need to see what he did to you." I wanted to make sure that the injury really was _fine _like she said and that a trip to the hospital wasn't necessary. Bella was used to hiding her injuries, but if she was in pain, I wanted to make sure that I did everything I could to make her feel better. She reluctantly lifted it up. I sat down in front of her so I could look at her closely.

Her waist was covered in black and blue marks. There were large patches of marked skin all around her abdomen. "Oh, Bella. If I had been there sooner, I could have prevented this," I said as guilt washed over me.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself. I can't take that."

I leaned in closer to her stomach and placed light kisses where he hit her. I kissed every single spot that he laid a hand on her. Leading all of the way up to her cheek where he slapped her and down to her lips where my lips desperately wanted to be.

"I love you, Bella. I will do everything humanly possible to have that bastard locked up for good."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you." I kissed her one more time and helped her sit up. I knew that with the bruising from tonight as well as her previous injuries, she would be sore for a while.

"We are going to stay at my parent's until we think of something else. Is that ok?" I asked. Bella nodded. I quickly grabbed some of the things we needed such our toothbrushes and a couple changes of clothes. I noticed that Bella is running out of clothes so I told Alice to meet me at Mom and Dad's with more. It would be best if Bella and I only had to explain what happened once.

When I had everything packed up in a duffle bag, I called to let my Mom know that we were coming to stay for a while. I knew it would be fine, but I didn't wanted to give them some warning before we showed up with a bag.

"Edward, you're calling me twice in one week? To what do I owe this pleasure?" My mom answered with her usual bright and cheery tone.

"Bella and I need to stay at your house for a little bit. Is that alright?"

"Sure, honey. But what's going on?" She seemed a bit frantic now.

"Can we just talk when we get there?" I didn't want to explain it more than I had to.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Mom," I said and pressed end just in time to see Alice's message saying she would be there soon. "Are you ready to go, love?' Bella nodded and I offered her my hand. She was able to walk now that she stopped shaking, but she was still slightly buckled over and I could tell she is hurting.

I walked her into the kitchen to grab some Tylenol and a bottle of water. I hadn't noticed before, but there was food set out on the counter. Bella must have been starting to cook when Mike came in. "What were you making?" I asked.

"I had gone to the market and got some stuff to make you lasagna for dinner. I wanted to do something nice for you since you have done everything under the sun for me," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what? I barely started."

"For thinking of me and actually wanting to do something nice for me. You have no idea how much that means to me." I gave her a light hug, not wanting to hurt her. She took the Tylenol and we headed out the door.

I helped Bella into the car. When I sat in the driver seat, Bella reached over and grabbed my hand. I took her hand and brought it to my mouth to place a light kiss on it.

Nothing would ever change my mind. I would always love her. She deserved to be loved more than anyone. I know that wherever we end up in the future, nothing would make a difference in how I felt about her.

**You like? I hope so! Send me a review. I really love reading them. They make my day and they make me want to write more. Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	12. All You Need is Love

**Ok guys! Sorry it took a long time to get out. I've been really busy blah blah blah. So I hope you enjoy it. **

We pulled into the Cullen's long, lit up driveway and I turned to Edward. He looked exhausted. His face had a little bit of dried blood and the wounded area was starting to turn a dark shade of gray. He turned and caught me staring at him. He gave me a halfhearted smile. "Come on, love," he said, turning the car off and taking the key out of the ignition.

He walked around the car and helped me out. My back was stiff as hell. He grabs the bag from the backseat and we slowly walk in. Then next ten minutes are a blur of hugs and tears. Esme is heartbroken and Carlisle is checking injuries. Emmett is retelling the story with so much enthusiasm that I think I am going to get whiplash while listening to him. And while all of this commotion is going on, Edward and I are still here holding on to one another.

Edward is talking to his family about what happened and I am sitting with him. I must have dozed off because when I wake up I'm in a bed and there the sunlight is piercing through the closed blinds. I can't believe I slept so well. The bed was soft, big, and warm. The room I was in was dimly lit and I heard the sound of a shower. I sat up to take in what was around me and it almost looked like the room in Edward's apartment. There were large bookshelves taking over one wall, photographs hanging on other walls, a couch, a large plasma TV, and an iPod sound system. I tried to get up, but I decided that because I was in pain I should just chill out and stay put.

The shower turned off and not more than a few minutes later, Edward walked out with a towel around his waist. His sculpted body was still glistening with water and I thought I had pretty much died at that point.

"Good morning, sunshine," Edward said brightly. He looked more relaxed than he did last night and while the bruise on his face darkened, but it was cleaned up.

"Hi," I said, groggily.

"How are you, baby?" He was now looking through his closet for some clothes. I noticed his back had some black and blue marks on it.

"I'm sore," I told him truthfully. He came and sat on the bed. _Still in a towel._

"Can I do anything for you?" _Take off the towel, and then we'll talk._

"No, I just need a shower. I feel dirty," I told him. He came and kissed me on the forehead and he showed me where the towels were so I could take a shower.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I want to lay in bed _all _day with you." _Oh shit, I said that out loud. _

"I think I can arrange that," he said coming up to me and holding my hips, pressing me against him. He lightly grazed my lips with his, but I pulled away.

"Morning breath," I said. Although I wanted to kiss him, I needed to brush my teeth and shower. He laughed, and then left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I started the shower and let the water massage my body as I washed up. I looked down at my stomach. It was black and blue.

_His hands gripped my waist tightly as I struggled to get away. He turned me around and away from the counter that I was standing by. He smells like he bathed in whiskey. He pushed me down onto my stomach. There was nothing around for me to grab onto or to hit him or distract him with. "When were you planning on coming back home? You're _my_ wife remember? Instead you're here being this guy's little whore?" He kicked my left side and pushed me onto my back with his foot. "Answer me, bitch!"_

"_You think I want to come home to _this_? You're scum, Michael. Fucking scum!" I yelled and tried to get up, but he was too quick and kicked me again, this time harder. And then he did it again. And again. I have had it! "Your parents would be ashamed that you were there son! Go ahead! Hit me again! Your mother would love to see the little boy she raised," I yelled out. I didn't care about the consequence. _

_He continued the blows to my lower body. He always tried to keep the beatings as discreet as possible so our friends wouldn't get suspicious. By keeping them lower on my body, he knew that I could cover them. _Isn't he just the most thoughtful man?

_The next time he hit me, it hurt. I cried out and instinctively put my arms around my waist. I hated giving him the satisfaction and letting him know I was in pain._

I didn't realize it, but I was crying. I knew now more than ever that I didn't deserve any of what Mike gave me. I was _always _there for him. When his parents died, I did what I could to comfort him. He's the reason I haven't seen my parents in a long time.

Edward is the reason I can honestly say I feel happy. I'm happy. I started laughing. _I'm so fucking happy!_ And I deserve it.

I had to see Edward. I got out of the shower, put on Edward's shirt that was hanging on the bathroom door and a pair of boy shorts. My hair was still damp, but I could deal with that later. I walked out and he was standing at in his closet with a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

"Edward!"

"Bella, is everything-," he started but I ran to him and I needed to kiss him. I couldn't find his lips soon enough. He didn't resist what so ever. But we had to come up for air sometime…

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm so happy with you. Don't ever leave me," I said and I pecked his lips again. "God, I love you." He laughed lightly.

"I love you too. And not that I am complaining, baby, but you ran out here so fast. Why?"

"I just, I was thinking. And we've known each other for a couple of days and even with everything that has happened, I have never felt so…complete. You _love _me. That's all I needed. I don't need anything fancy. I just needed someone to _care_. And you do. Edward, you really do. And after everything, I deserve it," I said.

"You really do deserve it, love," he said. He leaned down to kiss me again, this time with more haste. His lips moved fast, but steady. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I let him in immediately. He continued his kiss for a while longer and then moved down to my neck.

His hands were moving up my body towards my breasts."Mmm, baby that feels good," I moaned out, his mouth still on my neck.

He moved his way up my neck to my ear. "I can make you feel even better," he said. That sent a shiver through my entire body. I moaned again. "You look sexy in my clothes," Edward said between kisses. He came back up and kissed my lips one more time, before pulling away. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

"You want to come get breakfast with me?" I nodded, remembering that we were at his parent's house and I don't know my way around here.

He took my hand and led me out of his room into what looked like a living room. There was a large TV mounted on one wall and there was a large brown couch and a matching chair and lounge in one area. In one corner there was a piano and a guitar. One wall of the room was painted a chocolate brown and the rest of the walls in that room were a dark teal blue. It was a beautiful room. "Edward, is this part of your room?"

"This is my part of the property," he said. I have no idea what that means. "This is a part of the main house that belongs to me. When my parents built the house, it was intended as a guest house, but when I turned 16 my parents told me that if I kept up with my grades and stayed out of trouble I could stay here," Edward explained.

"That's really awesome of your parent's to do that," I said. "So, why do you stay in an apartment if you have a _house_ right here?"

"Tanya didn't want to live so close to my parents. Which I still don't understand because it's not like they can just come in. There is a front door with a lock, but whatever. She picked the apartment because it was close to her work and she likes living in the city. But now I think that she wanted to move away from my parents so she didn't have to sneak in whoever she was sleeping with," Edward said. I could tell he was annoyed with the situation.

"Oh, you think she was sleeping with people before you guys got married?"

"At the time I didn't, but now that I think about it she was sometimes shady and I feel like it is a possibility. If she was going to be unfaithful while we were married, I would think that it's a possibility that she was when we weren't married." He definitely had a point. I don't know why anyone would _want_ to cheat on him.

"True."

"Alright, so what would you like to eat, my love?" He asked, his tone now getting playful. I could tell he was avoiding talking about this. It's fine with me, but I know that it is something he needs to get off of his chest.

"It doesn't matter to me." We decided on just some toast and fruit. The kitchen in the guest house was much larger than what I expected. It was larger than the one in Edward's apartment. I poured us some orange juice and took them back into the bedroom because that is where we decided to stay. He came in a few moments later with our food. He handed me some jelly covered toast, which I took quickly. I hadn't eaten in a while.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Edward asked taking a bite of his toast. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He had jelly on the corner of his mouth.

"Babe, you got a little something right there on your lips," I told him.

"Would you be a dear and get it for me?" _Ah I see where this is going._ I went and kneeled next him and gave the former of his mouth an open mouthed kiss, so I could get the bit of jelly he probably purposely put there.

"I'm going to go grab something to watch," I said as I pulled away from him. I got up and walked over to the bookshelf that had a movie collection as well. I grabbed the eighth season of _Friends_. I put in the first disc in and went to settle into Edward's chest. The bowl of fruit was sitting between us.

We both reached out for the same strawberry. "We'll share it." I put half of the strawberry in my mouth and got on my knees. I leaned into him and he did the same, taking the rest of the strawberry with his teeth.

"I like sharing," he said with an all too sexy smirk. I kissed him once again. I kissed him harder than I have before. I have never wanted someone so much in my life. My hands ran up and down his chest and I heard a moan escape from his mouth. A shudder ran through my body.

His hands ran up his shirt that I had on and he moved up to my uncovered breasts. He ran his hands back down to the hem of the shirt, which was on my mid-thigh. He moved it up and over my head. His mouth moved from my mouth, down my neck to the center of my chest. I couldn't help but moan at the contact of his mouth.

My mind was rushing and he continues massaging my body with his hands and his mouth. He looked at me and put his hands at the top of my boy shorts asking for permission. I wanted to give him everything. I nodded, in a way that told him that he could take them off.

I wanted this so bad, I have never felt so happy and complete. It was Edward and his love. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. And in the long run, I guess sometimes all you need is love.

**Ahh…I am going to go hide right now! Next update should be soon :) read and review please! I appreciate all feedback!**

**Also, I need some material to read. Send me your recommendation in a PM or review. I like complete, M, with cannon couples. Please! I am desperate!**

**Thanks readers! xoxo**


	13. First Time

**Ahhh so here is a super short chapter. I've been gone for a while so I just wanna see who's still with me :) Enjoy!**

I woke up with my head on Edward's chest. Does that surprise you? My body is sore, but in the best possible way I could ever imagine. With all of the craziness that has happened in the last couple of days it's nice to be able to have someone like Edward to tell you he loves you and that even with the black and blue blotches all over your skin you're beautiful.

Edward made love to me, something that Mike never knew how to do. I couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night.

_"Are you sure?" Edward asked me. We were both fully unclothed now and seeing him in all of his glory made me one hundred and ten percent sure that this is what I wanted.  
>Edward was exceptionally larger than Mike, and Edward could tell as he entered me. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much." He stayed still for a minute to let me adjust. And then pain turned into pleasure. He was soft and sensual. Passionate and loving.<em>

_We fell over the edge together in complete bliss with him telling me how beautiful he thought I was the entire time._

We spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company. Light touches here and there. Sweet nothings whispered. It was one of the best days I have had in a long time. We made love again before we fell asleep and I still can't believe that this man next to me is in love with me.

Being with Edward is something completely new for me. It was like being in love for the first time. Crossing into the unknown and trusting someone completely new and it makes you feel so alive. We were both looking for something that we didn't think we could find and now here we are in love and taking life day by day. It's scary to let someone in, but with Edward I feel like it would be even scarier if I didn't let him in. Where would I be without him right now?

I looked up at a sleeping Edward. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I slipped out of his arms and realized that I was still naked.  
>"Where are you going?" Edward asked groggily, his eyes still closed.<p>

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Go back to sleep, baby. I'll come get you when it's done," I told him, but I don't think he heard me before he was back asleep.  
>I went into his closet and grabbed a white button down shirt that went to just below my ass. I put on a black thong that somehow ended up in my bag. Oh, Alice. I looked in the mirror. Through the unbuttoned shirt, I could see the blotches on my stomach lightening. It's a plus I guess. I look thoroughly ravished, even though I really wasn't. And not to mention, I was suffering a severe case of sex hair. Oh well. No sense in trying to fix it when it's just going to get messed up again. There was no way I was going through the day without at least a quickie.<p>

I walked out to the kitchen and started throwing together some scrambled eggs and bacon quick. I turned on the radio and started throwing the food together. The time on the stove said 7:42. This should be done before 8 which was perfect timing. I knew Edward mentioned something about meeting with the lawyers at 10 o'clock.  
>I was dishing up the plates when Edward walked out to the kitchen in his boxers and messy hair. "Good morning," I said walking to him to give him a kiss.<p>

"Mm yes it is," He said putting his hands on my hips. "You look really sexy in my clothes."

"Oh yeah?" His lips were on my neck now.

"But I bet you would look even better if the clothes were on the floor," he said continuing to kiss my neck.

"I could say the same thing," I said. His hands now on my ass, pushing me into him. "Mm baby, you feel so good."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I heard from the doorway.

_I can't believe this is happening._

**_So how was it? Love it? hate it? I wanna know! Send me some love people! _**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
